


Sitting on a Log

by displacedsquid



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displacedsquid/pseuds/displacedsquid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DachOsmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/gifts).



[**Click Here for Larger Version** ](http://orig03.deviantart.net/7d9a/f/2016/309/2/4/wherein_the_heads_are_at_an_awkward_angle_by_squidbreath-dangboq.png)


End file.
